That time I got reincarnated to another world with my friends
by Randomanimefan22
Summary: Kirito gets reincarnated into a virtual world after Fighting The administrator. he also brings his friends along
1. Reincarnation

Hi my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, but most people call me by my virtual avatar name "kirito". I played many games in my lifetime but this time i actually was a person in one. This is the story of how i died in a game and my avatar reincarnated into another one...

Underworld,cathedral. 100th floor final battle.

Me and the administrator were in a fierce battle in the cathedral, the 100th floor. Me and my best friend Eugeo climbed this tower to stop the administrator from doing all the wrongs that she has done. I was holding my black sword that i have yet to name and the sword of my best friend eugeo but another version made from his blood. The red rose sword. During the battle I took the form of my sao avatar and dual wielded to slay the administrator. Now all that was left was to help my friend that was near death eugeo…

Blood still continued dripping from my partner's brutally severed body, with long pauses between each drop. There weren't even minutes before his Life ran out.

Having reached Eugeo's side after my frantic advance, I first carried his lower half that had tumbled a distance away and perfectly joined them where they were severed to stop the blood.

And holding my left hand out to the wound, I visualized the image of a healing light.

The white light produced under my palm was faint to the point where it couldn't be seen unless one strained their eyes. But still, I earnestly put the light on and seal the wound.The red fluid, Eugeo's life, continued running from the severance and showed no sign of stopping. The priority level of the healing art was despairingly insufficient for the extent of the wound. My mind understood that; yet my hands moved relentlessly and I shouted.

"Stop... stop! Why!!"

Imagination determined all in the Underworld. Any miracle could be brought about if one wished hard enough. Wasn't that how it was?

I wrung out all my soul had and prayed, hoped, and wished. But Eugeo's blood still fell, a drop followed by another.

Overwriting by imagination was limited to objects' positions and outward appearances; it could not change numerical stats like priority level and durability—

That logic crossed a corner of my consciousness, but I refused to acknowledge it.

"Eugeo... come back to me! Eugeo!!"

I shouted once more. There was no response….there's only 1 thing i could think of at this point. I have to sacrifice my own life to save eugeo's……..

"Transfer human life..self to left.." i said as i felt my life being sucked away. So this is what death feels like...it hurts...this hurts way to much.

**[resistance to pain required..]**

I heard something but i put it off as me going crazy from losing life.

"K-kirito what are you doing.." a voice called out to me as my vision was starting to fade.

"I'm keeping you alive...you can't die" i replied weakly. I started to feel cold...maybe a effect from losing blood and life. I don't want to feel like this..

**[resistance to cold required]**

I started to feel warm again. What was happening….i I didn't have a clue. Now i was starting to feel hot...too hot!

**[resistant to heat required..]**

"Kirito stop. You don't have to sacrifice your life to save me!" My friend told me as my life was decreasing.

"But i do...don't worry you'll be fine. Your stronger than me after all…." i told eugeo calmly. This world will hopefully be fine now that the administrator is out the picture. But what about the dark territory...i'll just be back stronger than ever then….maybe dual wielding next time, I'll definitely get more sword skills and perfect sacred arts...maybe ill perfect my enchanted armament

**[dual wielding skill, unique skill acquired]**

**[Sword skills acquired...unique skill]**

**[Sacred arts….error...magic arts acquired...renamed sacred arts..]**

**[enhanced armament….error...enhanced senses, enhanced strength...enhanced speed acquired….release collection data found….acquired]**

Is somebody mocking me...maybe I'm really losing it. Then i felt eugeo trying to pull away from my hand to stop the art. I refused to let him let go.

"Eugeo..protect Alice okay..and the underworld okay?" I said smiling weakly. Come to think of it eugeo is capable of protecting the underworld for a while. He can perform all elements on one finger and use whatever that imagination power is...incarnation. Wish i could do that, it would be useful

**[All elements acquired…]**

**[incarnation...error...imagination power acquired...incarnation data found….acquired]**

It sucks i won't be able to take my sword with me...I didn't even get to name it yet….

**[black long sword acquired….legendary weapon….divine object…]**

"Kirito i need you… you're stronger than me...you're the strongest person i know...please don't leave me"

"Eugeo…..stay cool" i said the signature catchphrase/number 1 rule of the aincrad style. Never thought i would use it this way...random thought but what if i had all my powers from the other games...I would be unstoppable. The powers of quinella would be pretty useful to, what if i could steal powers….nah that's cheating, that's not my style. At least i can see all my friends for a bit...now that i think about it there all mostly girls. I'm thinking about the most random things before i die...hahaha…I'm glad eugeo guided me here….see you soon eugeo

**[all past powers acquired…]**

**[scanning administrator quinella...acquired powers..]**

**[power steal acquired..]**

**[Passive skill harem aura acquired……]**

**[Unique skill great sage acquired..]**

"Kirito..?...KIRITO!!!!" Eugeo yelled right before I collapsed.

I wish I was able to take Alice and eugeo with me to the real world, if i do die i hope i'll be reborn into someone a bit more aggresive..almost like a predator...

**[Friends acquired…]**

**[Unique skill predator acquired]**

Everything was dark...i should wake up in the real world now right...this is weird….where am i….did I actually die…..no i can't...then where am i…?

i guess i really am dead..


	2. Another world!

**Didn't expect to get attention this fast. i already got 2 reviews. ****Also i added 1 more detail to the last chapter so there's that.**

**AshRuleZ: Yeah mostly im only doing it for comedy. besides im not even good at writing harem's**

**flo463: Yep! if nobody else was gonna make a fanfic on it then i will. also you'll have to wait and see**

**Lets get on to the story!**

_**[Story continue...Another world?!]**_

I can't see anything...where am i and what happend...oh right, me, eugeo, and alice reached the 100th floor of the cathedral and fought the administrator. Eugeo got severly injured and cardinal died...but I sacrificed my life for eugeo to live and now im here...shouldn't I be in the real world...Oh wait I can see now...im in some kind of dungeon cave..so that means im not back in the real world. Where the hell am?!

I feel rocks beside me...i feel plants too...i sit up. Yep im not in the real world...it's impossible to wake up here in the real world. i feel something metal as i touch around me..huh what is that. By common rpg knowledge this should be some kind of money or rare item. I look over to it and see it's a sword, not any kind but..

"My sword!" I yelled out in joy. Yes this was my sword i used back in the underworld, i still never named it so this is a pefect chance too. but how did it get right beside me. I can only come up with one explanation. I reincarnated into a virtual world. I wonder if i died in real life too..maybe i just died in the last world and got reincarnated into another one because im not ready to go back yet...so im sure im not dead. Oh well, i'll worry about all that stuff later, I have to find a way out first.

_**[Days later]**_

I don't know how i've been surving this far. i know i've been in this cave for a some days now. All i've been eating was the stuff the plants produced and it's not good at all but it's something. Why im not doing something else, well i have nothing else to do. This cave has no mobs at all, well i haven't seen any that is. Who am i even talking too...

I drunk the liquid from all these plants without knowing if there poisonous or not. I wonder what's in them, and come to think of it sometimes i would touch a plant and it would dissolve in my hand. Where did all the liquid go...i haven't needed a toilet at all..

**[Answer-]**

"Ah!" i yelled and jumped up. Who the hell..

[**It is stored in your Hand and stomach of your unique skill, predator..]**

Hey this voice is familar. I heard this when i was dying..

"W-who are you?!" i said in a confused tone looking around. I didn't see anything so..

**[Answer..it is the effect of your unique skill, great sage. Now that your ability is established you are capable of reacting faster]**

If my reaction speed wasn't already insanely high. Now i have a boost in it, at this point i wouldn't be suprised if im untouchable...

"So skill means my abilities right..and what is predator?" I asked the thing..or rather skill,《great sage》

**[Answer..Predator allows you to ingest objects and analyze them within your body. You then acquire that objects skills, once the analysis you can mimic the object, as well. Your stomach or Hand stores the object you ingest. It can also isolate harmful objects that can not be analyzed.**

"This 《Predator》 ability is kind of cheating, but it's amazing in it's own right. it can also be useful in a lot of situations. Is this something i should even have?...well i might as well use it since i have it. Can you analyze the plants i've been drinking and getting?" I asked 《Great sage》

**[Analysis complete..****Hipokute herbs..A valuable herb that only grows in areas with high magicules, used as an ingredient in salves and healing potions]**

"Sounds like something from a Rpg game or something you'd find in ALO" i said speaking to myself before shaking my head.

"What are magicules?" I asked right after. Hearing magic in the name is probably something magic related.

**[Magicules, A special entergetic material found in all-]**

"Maybe something more understandable?" i said cutting 《Great sage》 off.

**[They are the building blocks of life in all magical beings..**

Well i wasn't that far off from the mark. It does have something to do with magic but not how i expected it. "So this cave should have a lot of magicules in here. No wonder all these herbs are here." i said in a low tone, typical for caves right?

"so if i can store and analyze this stuff can i make potions too right?" i asked 《Great sage》. If i could it would be very useful in battles.

**[Yes]**

"All right.Let's see how many i can grab" I said standing up and stretching.

_And so i started collecting all those plant things that were in the cave_.

As i was collecting all the herbs and stuff i came across some shiny crystal thing. Looks like the Dragon poop material used to make 《Dark repulser》 but shinier and more colorful. Even though it looked like that i still didn't wanna touch it from past memories...but if it was something valuable then i don't have much of a choice.

I walked up to crystal and touched it. "If those herbs are valauble then is this valauble to?" I asked 《Great sage》.

**[Magistone ore, minerals that spend long periods of time in magicule rich area's. It is very rare]**

"Alright then!" I yelled as i absorbed it into my hand. I then started to collect more and more. Treasure hunters would be so jealous of me right now..

I was collecting the ore and the herbs. i saw a magistone ore on top of the cave. " I should get that.." i said to myself. I jumped up and landed on a pillar like thing that was in the cave, immediately after i jumped off of that and grabbed the ore absorbing it into my hand. "Got it!" i yelled before falling down.

I fell down into some water...a lake actually. I can't breath...am i gonna die again...wait no i have an idea. I quickly pulled out my still unamed sword and started spinning it really really fast. I was using aincrad style defensive skill 《Spinning shield》. I was pushed upwards quickly and was out of the water but i was going way to fast.

**[Acquired skill:** **Water pressure propulsion]**

"AHHH! woah woah!" i was screaming and yelling as i was going across the water. I splashed out and was sent straight foward. i then crashed into some kind of barrier and was flinged off of it.

"O-..ow?..that didn't hurt...why?..pretty sure i hit that wall" i said was getting up after crashing down.

**[Answer, it is because you acquired Pain nullification. You will not feel pain. Physical damage you have taken is 10%** **SAO skill: Self regeneration skill has been activated].**

Looks like im going back to the Virtual days where i don't feel pain, i will probably still bleed though..SAO skill?...why do i have my old SAO skills..this sure is something strange. Looks like i have to be more careful. I then pick up my sword and put it back in it's scabbord that was on my side.

**[Swordsman..do you hear me?]**

"Huh...?" i said looking around.

**[To be continued..]**

End of chapter 2!

make sure to review and tell me stuff i can work on so i can make my story better!


End file.
